


That Morning

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Hangover, Humor, Morning After, Temporary Amnesia, but after what is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: We all remember that party night scene in 65 million BC. This is an alternate ending for that night...and the morning after.





	That Morning

Lucca woke up that morning with the mother of all headaches. Her first thought was, ow. Her second thought was, I think I might be hung over. Her third thought was, OWWWW! I shouldn't have sat up so fast! Her fourth thought was, wait, why can I see my own breasts? Am I...naked? Her fifth thought was, I'm sore all over. Especially...down there?! Her sixth thought was, oh no, I can't remember anything from last night! And her seventh and most important thought was, OH NO! I think there's someone else under the covers with me!

She threw back the cover to confirm. Sure enough, there was another naked form beside her, snoring away blissfully. Panicked, she wrapped the cover around herself and bolted out of the room, before remembering that the huts in 65 million BC only HAVE one room, and she had just run outside, wearing only a cover. Thankfully, none of the tribespeople around seemed to notice. They were all used to wearing much less than that, after all. After a moment, she decided that finding answers was more important than her embarrassment. She made her way over to the hut Marle had been staying in and went inside.

"Oh, good morning, Lucca! Have a good time last night?" Marle said cheerfully.

Lucca winced at the loudness of her voice, but ignored her pain in her quest for the all-important answer to her burning question. "Marle, I can't remember anything from last night at all. What happened? What did I do?"

"Oh, that." Marle laughed. "It's probably not what you're thinking. It's no big deal, really. You just got really, really smashed on that grog stuff these guys make..."

That explains the hangover and memory loss, Lucca thought.

"...danced this insane looking dance for hours on end..."

That explains why I'm sore all over.

"...then when Ayla was helping you back to your room, you puked all over the both of you..."

And that explains why we were naked in the same bed together. Lucca thought in relief. But there's still one more question...

"...and then you tripped and hit your crotch right on this big pointy boulder."

And there it is. I'm safe after all. "I see. So, that was it. Nothing weird happened after all."

"Nope. Nothing weird." Lucca breathed a sigh of relief. Then Marle paused. "Oh yeah, and then you two banged like rabbits for like five hours straight."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, it was really loud. Like, hands down the loudest sex I've ever heard in my life. I mean, I kinda knew Ayla would be a screamer, but you really shocked me with how loud you got. Azala sent over a flying monkey with the message, 'You hairless apes keep it down, the baby reptites are trying to sleep!'"

"Nononono-wait." Lucca noticed the smirk on Marle's face. "You're messing with me. Haha, very funny, Marle. You really had me going for a second there."

"Yep. Totally had you." Marle laughed heartily.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. Scared the crap out of me-"

Just then, Ayla walked into the hut, naked as the day she was born, and threw her arms around Lucca from behind, pulling her tight and placing her head on Lucca's shoulder. "Lucca come back to bed now? Make more boom-boom? Ayla like."

"Wha-" Lucca's face took on a terrified expression. Then a flying ape walked in.

"Want know if have return message for Azala."

"Yes," said Ayla. "Say to Azala, we be as loud as we want. Mind her business."

The ape grunted and left. Lucca turned towards Marle in horror. Marle just shrugged helplessly, as if to say, hey, you got yourself into this mess, and left.

"So? Boom-boom?" Ayla asked insistently.

"Ummm..."


End file.
